


This is Izuna's fault

by Arakyune



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Help, How Do I Tag, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I don't write smut!, I really don't know what it is, I write smut only when I'm drunk, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, To be fair I really don't know what this is, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, enjoy!??, mostly - Freeform, there is like three paragraphs of plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arakyune/pseuds/Arakyune
Summary: Madara is sick and doesn't turn up at the Hokage office in the morning. His lovers are worried.





	This is Izuna's fault

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my cousin, the beer and vodka, and my body, too weak to alcohol 
> 
> I just edited the spelling mistakes I could find, please don't make me edit this monstrosity sober

Madara knew he shouldn’t have opened the door to his house when the doorbell rang and should have just stayed in his bed. He knew he should have told Tobirama and Hashirama yesterday, that he wouldn’t show up in the Hokage’s office, but Izuna had promised he would tell them, and that Madara should just lay down and let his sickness pass in peace. 

He didn’t, and Madara wanted to strangle him because he knew, the only thing his brother would abandon him like that for, was that Senju girl and her, as Izuna said, “beautiful, long, dark legs.” 

So of course when his best friend and brother came to find him, they were pissed, and to be honest, even Madara was impressed by Izuna’s ability to piss off even Hashirama, happy, always smiling Hashirama, with his behavior. The problem was that they weren’t mad just at Izuna, but at him, innocent and naive Madara who trusted his younger brother, with one easy task, even though he knew just how much he was crushing on the Senju girl and would abandon him in second if he saw her around, as well.

And after a quick and innocent squabble with his two friends, about how it really wasn’t his fault, that quickly turned to a loud quarrel, almost fight to be honest, as it usually did, he wasn’t too surprised when Tobirama took the initiative and straight-up teleported them to his own bedroom.

He didn’t remember how they even got to this position, just the hot hands on his body touching everything, everywhere, and then his eyes were blinded as one of them tied a scarf around his head, his other senses heightened. 

Madara knew he could make them let him go, one word would be enough, but he didn’t. He had seen the way Hashirama looked when standing in front of his door, scared, almost out of his mind, and Tobirama’s chakra that suddenly seemed so much lighter when he saw Madara standing in the door, and even he felt relieved, because no matter what, no matter for who, until now, Tobirama never left the office before six, at least.

By the time he even properly realized what Tobirama and Hashirama planned, his clothes have been tossed somewhere and he was laying on the hot chest, with a scar across his right shoulder, and could only have been Hashirama, with his legs surrounding the man’s wide stomach, as Tobirama, right behind him started tugging, pulling, at his hair, harshly, and Madara let the gasp escape his lips. He could feel the lips kissing his neck turn upwards to what could only have been a smirk, and Hashirama tried to sniffle his laugh by hiding his face into Madara’s shoulder.

“Beautiful,” said the voice behind him and Madara smiled at the tone because if he ever told his brother Tobirama could sound so earnest, Izuna just wouldn’t believe him. Hashirama chuckled and pulled Madara closer to his chest, pulling Tobirama along, as he hugged them, fiercely.

“Both of you, the most beautiful in the fire country, if not in the entire world,” added Hashirama right into his ear, and Madara bit into his shoulder when he felt the blush rising to his cheeks. Hashirama continued with his compliments and Madara could feel Tobirama’s face trying to hide in his wild hair. From the laugh Hashirama let out, it didn’t work.

  
  


“Be quiet Anija.” he hissed, and Madara almost missed it by the way it was muffled by his own hair, and at that, even Madara chuckled lightly. Then the two pairs of hands on his body started moving, and Madara stopped in an instance.

Hashirama’s hands moved slowly and steadily, from his ribs to the thighs and back up through his hips, while Tobirama’s were quick, one of them still in Madara’s hair, pulling them every few seconds, as the other touched everywhere it could reach, his chest, neck, hands, and if Madara wasn’t already almost immune to the embarrassment in front of his two lovers, he would be dying, because the sounds he was making just from that were downright humiliating. 

Hashirama’s hands stilled at hist waist and just held him there, until soon, Hashirama pulled him lower by the back of his head, and claimed Madara’s lips, just in the same moment when Tobirama decided to bite him on the back of his neck, and Madara gasped to the older man’s mouth when the sharp canines penetrated the skin, and the hot breath spilled onto his, normally covered, nape.

Then, the hand with sharp nails slipped lower, lower, and Madara’s eyes rolled backward, as the nails, almost a claws, dug into the skin just under his ass. Sometimes, he hated just how much Tobirama could be like his summons, losing control and tearing his enemies apart with his teeth alone, but not now. Never in moments like these, because as much as he hated to admit it, he loved it and in those instances, he couldn’t do much more than pant into his lover’s mouth and hope to whatever goddess there was, that he wouldn’t make a fool of himself and cum just from that.

Tobirama continued to bite, just as Hashirama continued to lick into his mouth as if there was nothing more delicious, and Madara was slowly but surely losing it. His senses already enhanced from the lack of sight, were growing sharper with every bite Tobirama left on his skin, and Hashirama, the good older brother he was, just wouldn’t let his younger brother get ahead, his hands moving again, not still for a second, caressing every bit of his skin he could reach, and Madara almost cried from happiness when the hands moved onto the part of his body that he really desperately wanted to touch. It must have shown in his expression because Hashirama pulled back from him and Madara could feel his smile, shining like a sun.

“So beautiful, I love you so much. Never leave.” Hashirama whispered in a weak voice and if Madara wasn’t so turned on, he would definitely answer that there was no way he would be ever able to leave both of them, but then Hashiama pushed him back to sit on his thighs and started moving his hand, not leaving Madara to catch his breath, as Tobirama moved from his back to his shoulder, and the albino left out a chuckle.

“Just look at him, Anija. I think that leaving is the last thing on his mind.” he said, and Madara could have sworn he was teasing him, but his head refused to register more than the four hands on his body, one playing with his nipple and one sending him through the waves of pleasure, because if anyone knew how to touch him, it was Hashirama, while the two at his back were, one occupied with his hair and sensitive scalp, while the other was squeezing at his ass, moving ever so slightly to the middle and Madara really let out a cry as a sharp nail started playing with his entrance, ever so gently.

Both brothers chuckled at the same time and Madara wanted to yell at them, because he knew they were just playing with him, could feel it from the way Hashirama’s hand would sometimes slow down, and Tobirama would just stop the hand in his hair completely, and Madara didn’t know, or care for that matter, if they were still mad he didn’t tell them he would not come to the office that day, or if they really just wanted to play with him so much.

“If you,” he started and tried to keep his voice in check the best he could, ”don’t start taking this seriously this instant, I’m going to kill you.” and, alright, maybe he didn’t sound as resolute as he hoped he did, because both of his lovers started laughing. But before he could actually scream at them, because it just wasn’t fair, it wasn’t his fault, Hashirama started moving his hand quicker than before, and Tobirama’s finger penetrated him so suddenly, his back arched and his head hit Tobirama’s shoulder with a low moan.

Form there, everything was going too quickly for Madara to handle, and a pleasure spilled through his body, and he was left panting on his younger lover’s shoulder. From the pull on his chakra, he was almost sure if his eyes under the scarf were already red, whether from the Sharingan or the tears that he was sure were there.

The pleasure overtook him without a warning and he felt his muscle spasm, and his mouth opened with a mute scream. His head rolled to the side, pressed against Tobirama’s neck, as his muscles couldn’t hold him up any longer, and he all but collapsed against his lover, while the older took the makeshift blindfold from his head.

Madara almost immediately realizes his head hurt and he was exhausted, so he refused to open his eyes anyway. He told them he stayed home because he was sick, goddamnit!

“It’s fine, just sleep. We don’t plan to move anyway.” said Tobirama, and Madara almost winced at how loud it sounded to his own ears. He tried to protest, he really did, but when his other lover hugged him from the other side, and he was gently lowered to Tobirama’s warm and slightly dirty bed alongside the other two, all the sounds died in his throat, as Hashirama’s soft voice lulled him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> How do you tag this? Help?


End file.
